


What Comes Around Goes Around

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Bitchy Elena, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | Future Fic | Damon cheats on Bonnie after 2 years together. Klaus breezes into town to visit the Ripper and hits things off with our favorite Bennett witch. This spans over their years together. | Slight Bamon, Klonnie endgame |</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Around Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Music Credit:  
> "What Comes Around... Goes Around" by Justin Timberlake
> 
> Read & review?

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'You know I gave you the world._   
_You had me in the palm of your hand._   
_So, why your love went away – I just can't seem to understand._   
_Thought it was me and you, babe._   
_Me and you until the end, but I guess I was wrong._   
_Don't wanna think about it._   
_Don't wanna talk about it._   
_I'm just so sick about it._   
_Can't believe it's ending this way –_   
_Just so confused about it,_   
_Feeling the blues about it._   
_I can't do this without you._   
_Tell me is this fair?_   
_Is this the way it's really going down?_   
_Is this how we say goodbye?_   
_Should've known better when you came around – that you were gonna make me cry._   
_It's breaking my heart to see you run around, 'cause I know that you're living a lie._   
_That's okay, baby, 'cause in time you will find…_   
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 

I sat in bed and stared at the clock. Damon should have been back hours ago. He said he was going for drinks at The Grill with Ric. He's always back by now. Despite knowing that I should trust him, I can't. I have an awful feeling in my gut that won't quiet.

When Elena couldn't choose between Damon and Stefan, they both walked away from her. After that, Elena and I didn't really talk. I thought that she was being selfish about the situation. Naturally, she didn't agree. I was on really good terms with Stefan. He's surprisingly easy to talk to. The biggest surprise was Damon. He wasn't quite the sex-obsessed pig that he led everyone to believe.

It started off slow. I'd come over for dinner at the boarding house with the Salvatores. I was over more often and Damon would stop off to visit me without Stefan. Before long, it was normal. It wasn't weird. It was nice. Before either of us realized what had happened, the feelings were there.

We took things slowly and Damon was patient. Elena went bat-shit-crazy when she found out. She called me every name under the sun and vowed to get Damon back. Since that day, she hasn't stopped trying. That was two years ago.

He's been loyal until now. We were in a good place. He had been so open with me. He made me feel alive again. I loved him for it.

The past couple of weeks, things have changed. At first, I didn't want to believe it. He was gone for awhile and I felt uneasy. He started to pull away and I started to get suspicious. We all but stopped touching me and that's when I knew.

We've always had a more than healthy sex life. The past couple of weeks… that's changed. He's never not wanted sex. We barely have conversations anymore. Despite all of that, here I am, sitting in his bed clad in lingerie waiting for him. I want to see his face when he gets back. I want to hear what excuse he'll make. I want to know he's been with behind my back.

* * *

Hours passed and finally he crept inside his room. He looked at me in surprise and confusion when he saw me waiting up for him. "Bonnie?" He asked. He wiped his face, looking guilty. "I'm tired. I don't want to do this tonight."

"You don't want to do what Damon?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not in the mood."

"The mood for what?"

"I don't want to fuck you tonight." He growled. I glared at him.

"Where were you?" I asked him. I took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor.

"I went for drinks with Ric. You know that."

"Where were you after drinks Damon?"

"I'm tired. We can talk in the morning." He deflected. I knew that if I let this go, I'd never get a straight answer out of him. I've had enough.

"Tell me the truth!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. He's fuming.

"I'm not telling you like this." He argued.

"Who are you fucking behind my back?!" I asked him, louder than before.

"Bonnie!" He yelled. "Stop!"

"No! Who are you cheating on me with?!" I asked him.

"I'm not telling you!" He screamed. My heart plummeted.

"So there is someone?" My voice dropped. He looked away from me, looking defeated.

"Yes," he whispered.

"How could you do this to me?!" I cried. I picked up a picture of us off of his nightstand and I threw it. It shattered against the wall. He didn't say anything. "I thought we were happy! We talked about getting married! We planned our fucking future Damon! Really? Who is it? What whore are you dicking around with?!" I screamed.

"Bonnie… I didn't plan for this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you. You've given me so much more than I ever deserved. You brought out the best in me. You made me want to be better. I'm a better man because of you."

"You're a better man for someone else." My voice cracked. I wiped the tears off of my face, blindly. "Tell me who it is. I deserve that much."

"If I tell you, you'll walk out that door and we're over." He told me, finally looking at me.

"We were over the moment you started your affair." I corrected him. He winced. "You cheated on me. You can at least have the decency to tell me who it was with." I told him. He remained silent. "Was it some sorority girl?" I asked, watching his reaction. "No? That wouldn't be enough of a challenge for you." I taunted him, trying to get a raise out of him, but still – nothing. "Was it… Elena?" I asked, fearing the answer. He looked away from me and I cursed under my breath. "How long?" I asked him.

"Bonnie, I'm so s-"

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry. Tell me how long!" I demanded.

"Three weeks." He answered.

"Goddamn it! I wasted two years on you! On our relationship! I hope you and your dick are happy with her. I hope she was worth it. I sincerely hope you picture Stefan fucking her each and every time you fuck her." I growled. I slid on my shoes and my coat. I grabbed my keys off the nightstand and headed for the door. My bags are already packed and waiting in the car.

"Please, don't go." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to hold me against his body. I trembled, uncontrollably.

"You hurt me so much." I told him.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apology. You ruined what we had. You lost the best thing that came into your life." I whispered.

"Don't say that."

"Tell me why you cheated."

"It wasn't planned. She kept talking about how good we were together, one night. She was so convincing. I couldn't remember any of the reasons why we didn't work. She looks so much like Katherine… A moment of weakness on my part became something I never planned on. I hated myself every time I slept with her, Bonnie."

"You couldn't have hated it that much!"

"I'm sorry I'm not a stronger man for you."

"You don't deserve me and I don't deserve this." I told him, pulling out of his grasp. I strode out of his room and the tears started cascading down my face. I saw Stefan's face as I came to the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

"You didn't do it." I told him.

"Let me take you home."

"I can drive, Stefan."

"You shouldn't be alone, not tonight." He pressed.

* * *

He took me home and that became routine for us. Gradually, we both moved into Grams' house. Dad still kept his place, but he wasn't home often. Personally, I found Grams' house more comfortable.

* * *

A year went by and Stefan asked me to come out for drinks with him at a local club. Grudgingly, I agreed and found myself sipping a gin martini in a room filled with sweating bodies, loud music and strobe lights.

"Hello sweetheart, don't you look ravishing." Klaus whispered from behind me. I jumped and almost choked on my drink.

"Klaus, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I asked him.

"I got bored. I thought I'd check on the Ripper. What's wrong, love? Not happy to see me?" He asked, sitting down. Stefan took the other seat next to me. "Stefan has been filling me in on all the festivities that I've missed while I've been in New Orleans." He smirked.

"Why aren't you bothering Caroline?" I asked him.

"That ship has sailed, sweetheart. I'm broadening my horizons. I've always had a soft spot for Bennett witches." His smirk grew. Stefan stayed quiet and my panties grew damp. Yes, Klaus is attractive. But, honestly, I've never thought about him that way.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" I asked him.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Stefan excused himself.

* * *

We ended up back on the Mikaelson property, flinging our off our clothes in a sweaty frenzy. We cleared off the kitchen counter and Klaus put on a condom. The rest was a blur of pure pleasure. We fucked like jack-rabbits, well into the morning.

* * *

Klaus ended up staying in Mystic Falls. He claimed that he just needed a change of scenery, but I like to think that I was one of his reasons.

* * *

"You know, I'm sick, not dying. You don't have to stay with me until I get better." I told Klaus. He just shook his head and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you alone to suffer. I may be a monster, but even I have standards." He teased.

"Stefan will by to check on me when he gets back into town." I tried, again.

"Bonnie, I'm not leaving you." He refused. I sighed and watched him.

"I look like death." I protested.

"Love, I've seen what death looks like and you're not it." He disagreed. I chuckled. If my stomach didn't feel like it was shredding itself from the inside out, I'd probably enjoy his company more.

"Well, thank you, but I have died." I reminded him.

"And you're very alive," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "When you're better, I'll remind you just how alive you are." He murmured. Even sick, he was able to turn me on. What is this man doing to me? He leaned down and kissed my lips. I sighed and kissed him back.

"So, since you're staying, does that mean you're going to take care of me?" I asked him.

"Of course, sweetheart. Your soup is almost ready."

"You made me soup?" I croaked.

"I started it while you were napping. After you eat, I'll run you a bath."

"You're too good for me."

"Or maybe just good enough."

* * *

We were both honest about what we wanted from the beginning. At first, they were just hook-ups. Later, things transitioned into a relationship. Contrary to popular belief, Klaus was more than capable of being monogamous. That trait made him all that more attractive.

He's cocky and arrogant and I loved it. I crave his company. I don't think I've ever been so happy. He makes me feel like the only woman in the world. He dotes on me and I love returning the favor.

* * *

Just after Klaus and I established our relationship, Elena broke things off with Damon. She claimed that his heart wasn't in it and she never fell out of love with Stefan. Stefan basically told her that he would never want her.

Tyler left town shortly after his mother was killed and never came back. Caroline and Stefan have started spending a lot of time together. I think there's more going on between them than they're letting on. A girl can only hope. They'd be so cute together. Strangely, I think Klaus meant it when he said that he was over Caroline. He hasn't seemed bothered at all by Stefan spending so much of his time with her.

I certainly don't mind. I think that spending time with Caroline is good for him. Stefan needs someone like Caroline that will be good for him. He was in a toxic relationship with Katherine for awhile and Damon was in on that mess. Then there was Elena and that's a whole different ballpark.

* * *

"Come on, Stef. Spit it out already. Are you hot for Caroline?" I asked him. He looked over at me with the corners of his mouth turned up, but wouldn't say anything. "I don't have to be a rocket scientist to see that you're mooning over her." I tried, again.

"You certainly know how to twist a guy's arm, Bon." He teased.

"Don't avoid the question. You want Caroline, don't you?" I poked his shoulder.

"I think that things with Caroline are mutual."

"Are you saying that you both want each other?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Stefan, that's what best friends are for." I smiled. He laughed.

"Caroline and I are dating. Are you satisfied?"

"No, but I'm going out with Klaus later, so he'll take care of that." I winked. He smirked, reminding me of his older brother.

"I'm glad you're happy."

* * *

Enough time has gone by that the four of us can hang out without it being awkward. Stefan, Caroline, Klaus and I have made a habit out of going on double dates. It's great having a circle of friends, again. I've missed it.

Rebekah came to town about a week ago. She and Matt seem to be picking up where they left off. It seemed like Mystic Falls was starting to simmer down and for the most part; we're all happy.

* * *

"Bonnie, how can you put up with my brother? I know what a pain Nik can be." Rebekah asked me from across the table. Klaus glared at her. I giggled.

"He's not that bad, Rebekah. He's a lot better than he was when I met him years ago." I reminded her. She nodded, agreeing.

"He doesn't kill as many people." Stefan chimed in.

"Right back at you, Ripper." Klaus added, smirking.

"Touché." Stefan held his hands up in surrender.

"Boys," Caroline sighed. "You can't live with 'em and… Nope. That's about it."

"Hey! Not all of us are jerks." Matt protested.

"You had your moments." She reminded him. He looked a little guilty.

"Hasn't he made up for them?" I asked.

"He has." Rebekah agreed.

"It's not like women are perfect." Stefan spoke up. "Rebekah made it her mission to torture most of us when she came to Mystic Falls."

"I've changed." She defended herself.

"Everybody's done something they're not proud of; I think we can all agree on that much." I tried to call a truce. Everyone seemed to accept it.

"Don't look now, Bonnie, but someone who's done something he definitely shouldn't be proud of is staring at you." Rebekah told me. I sighed.

"Damon?" I mouthed. She nodded. We haven't talked since that night. He's tried – sure. But, I just ignore him and keep going. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing else left to say. I've said my peace. That is that.

"Sweetheart, I can talk to him for you." Klaus offered. I shook my head.

"No, I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me." I declined. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Damon staring at me. His gaze is smoldering. I have no idea what he wants. "I'll be back." I told my group. I got up and walked over to him. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him. His eyes flickered over me, lingering on my chest and legs longer than I liked.

"You've changed." He said, simply, before drinking his bourbon. I sighed.

"If you have something to say, now's the time." I told him.

"Okay, but not here." He agreed and got to his feet.

"We can talk outside." I offered. He nodded. I felt Klaus' eyes burning a hole in my back. I walked over to their table grabbed my coat. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright, sweetheart." Klaus nodded and watched us leave. Once we were outside, I leaned against the wall. It's not unbearably cold, but it's definitely chilly.

"I still think about you, everyday." Damon told me. I wanted to be understanding because I know how hard it is for him to open up to people, but I found it hard to. Does he deserve it? I don't know.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"I want you back, Bonnie. God, you're so fucking beautiful and time has only improved that. When you walked out on me that night, I lost the best part of my life. You were right and I was too stupid to see it." He confessed. He paused and looked at me, expectantly.

"I'm not going to disagree with you." I told him. A smirk graced is lips.

"You were always so stubborn. I've missed it. I've missed you." Damon told me, stepping closer. I looked into his eyes, impassive. "Elena was a mistake. It took me too long to realize that. I'm sorry that I ruined what we had. I'm sorry I cheated."

"I resented you for a long time because of what you did, Damon." I told him. "I forgive you. Life's too short to for hatred."

"Does that mean that I have a chance?" He asked me, slipping a hand on the small of my back. I shook my head.

"What we had… is gone Damon. I've moved on. I'm happy."

"We could have it again, Judgy." He whispered, inching closer to my mouth. "Elena wasn't you. I want _you_. I love _you_."

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out for Elena, but we don't have a future, Damon. I'm with Klaus. I love him."

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trying." Damon pressed. I took his hand off of me and stepped away from him.

"We're not getting back together. I would appreciate if you'd accept that." I told him. I went back inside. Klaus looked up when he heard me opening the restaurant door. He gave me a small smile. I sat next to him and took off my coat. He put his arm around me and nuzzled my neck.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I assured him. And I was.

* * *

I can't really say that Damon and I ever became friends. We argue – sure. We banter all of the time. I stopped going out of my way to avoid him. I meant what I said. I do forgive him, but not enough to open my legs for him. Things did stop being awkward around him.

Elena is a completely different story. What she did… ran a lot deeper. It's not because she's female and I blame her, solely. It's because I was friends with that girl for most of my life and she blatantly betrayed me, anyway. She didn't care that she was hurting me. She has this weird need for attention and hated that she didn't control Damon anymore. I doubt that we'll ever be friendly again.

She knows no bounds. She hasn't stopped trying to get back together with Stefan, despite his relationship with Caroline. I doubt that she wouldn't go after Matt… but I'm pretty sure Rebekah wouldn't think twice about staking her or tearing her head off.

* * *

"You seriously don't know how much I wanted sisters instead of brothers growing up." Rebekah admitted, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Is that your way of telling us that we're the sisters you never had?" Caroline asked her. Rebekah cracked a smile and nodded.

"I don't have any siblings. So, you guys are definitely a step up." I teased. They both made faces at me.

"I can't watch this part. It kills me every time." Caroline shielded her eyes from the TV screen.

"Then why did you insist that we watched _The Notebook_?" I asked her.

"Because I'm a hopeless romantic," she cried. I shook my head.

"So am I and I don't know how you stand this movie. It's awful." Rebekah shook her head. Caroline threw popcorn at her.

"I'm with Bekah on this one. I only watch it when you make me." I told Caroline. She threw a pillow at me. "What?! That should prove how much we love you, right?!" I tried to fix the situation. We all laughed. It's crazy how much things have changed in a few years. Our slumber parties never changed, just the company. I'm grateful for that.

* * *

I rolled on my side and faced Klaus, panting. We just finished a round of amazing, toe-curling sex. He reached over to me and pulled me to him. I laid my face on his chest, listening to him breath. His heart is hammering away. It's nice to know that I have the same effect on him that he has on me.

"I love you, Bonnie." He whispered. I looked up at him, surprised. Yeah, we've been together for a long while, but he's never said it. I've never pushed. We both went into this cautiously. I didn't want a repeat of my last relationship.

"I love you." I breathed. He smiled and kissed me. He actually said it.

"Bonnie, I want to spend my life with you."

"You'll outlive me."

"I've been around witches long enough to know that they have their ways. You can extend your life. You know it's possible. You wouldn't have to turn to do that." He told me.

"You're serious."

"Of course I am, sweetheart." He kissed me, again. "I'm not Salvatore. I'm not going to stray. I know what I want and that's not going to change. I want you."

"I can't think of anything else I want more." I promised. He beamed and stepped out of bed.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He told me, leaving the room. Where is he going? I didn't have to wait long. He came back holding something small in his hand. "If you honestly want to spend your life with me, I'd like to make it official. I know I'm not perfect. I'll never admit that to anyone else and if they ask, I'll deny it. I don't share my women, nor do I expect you to share. I want nothing more than to share my name with you. I want you to share your life with me, as my wife. I have never felt this way about any other woman in my life, Bonnie. Will you marry me?" He took my hand and slid on the prettiest ring I've seen in my life. "Say something, sweetheart." He breathed.

"Yes!" I cried.

* * *

Our ceremony was simple. Only a handful of our closest family and friends were there. It was perfect. I wouldn't change anything. It's been five years since we've been married. We've only grown stronger as a couple. Being a Mikaelson has its perks, but I'll always be a Bennett, through and through.

Because of Klaus' werewolf genes, it's possible that we could have children one day. We've discussed it and maybe one day, we can take on that challenge. I'd love to be a mother, but I'm not ready for it yet.

He's been determined to rule New Orleans. I've done my part to soften the homicidal side of him. It's near as dominant as it used to be. He's just as powerful and induces fear in his enemies just as easily.

Despite our differences, we balance each other. We're happy. I'm happy.

In a way, I should thank Damon. If he hadn't broken my heart, I never would have fallen in love with Klaus and who knows what my life would have been like. For that, I'm grateful.

* * *

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me. I looked up at him, nervously. I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"You can do this. I'm right here with you." He promised. I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Push, Bonnie!" My doctor ordered me. I nodded and gritted my teeth. I gathered as much strength as I could and pushed. I tried to block out the excruciating pain. With Klaus being a hybrid and me being a witch, I had no idea how anesthesia would react to my body. I opted not to use it. I'm regretting that now. "One more push! I can see the head." I nodded and squeezed Klaus' hand harder. I pushed like my life depended on it. I closed my eyes and fell back into the bed. Soft cries filled the room. My eyes opened to see our daughter for the first time. I started crying.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. My doctor nodded and handed her over. She has the prettiest clear, blue eyes. She's cooing and I already see Klaus in her. "She's beautiful." I breathed. Klaus smiled and kissed me before kissing our daughter on the forehead.

"She's perfect." He agreed. "What should we name her?" He asked.

"Sheila, after my Grams," I told him. He nodded, still grinning. "We did it. We actually did it. We're parents." I stroked my daughter's face.

"Did you ever doubt that we could?" He asked me. I looked up at him. One look into his eyes and I just know. I know that anything we set out to do is possible. We can overcome anything together. He's no longer the lone, original hybrid. I'm not just the lonely witch. We're a family and nothing will change that.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I remember everything you claimed._   
_You said you were moving on now and maybe I should do the same._   
_The funny thing about that is I was ready to give you my name._   
_Thought it was me and you, babe._   
_And now, it's all just the same and I guess I was wrong._

_Don't wanna think about it._   
_Don't wanna talk about it._   
_I'm just so sick about it._   
_Can't believe it's ending this way –_   
_Just so confused about it,_   
_Feeling the blues about it._   
_I can't do this without you._   
_Tell me is this fair?_

_Is this the way it's really going down?_   
_Is this how we say goodbye?_   
_Should've known better when you came around – that you were gonna make me cry._   
_(Should've known better… that you were gonna make me cry.)_   
_It's breaking my heart to see you run around, 'cause I know that you're living a lie._   
_That's okay, baby, 'cause in time you will find…_   
_What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


End file.
